Night
by GaLevyRedfox
Summary: Gray's biggest fear is losing the only one he has left - Juvia. Being alone, he beings to develop feelings for her. warning; chapter 424 slight spoilers. ;; mild language.


**Some Gruvia love!**

**my second favorite couple; enjoy!**

**-warning; might be come later manga chapter spoilers. chapter 424**

* * *

"_Juvia! Juvia!" _

_Gray called out desperately into the fog surrounding him. He fought through it trying to find the azure haired mage but with no avail. The fog became darker distorting his sense bringing a panic forcing the ice mage to fall to his knees. Slowly it began consuming the raven haired man. _

"_Juvia…please…where are you!?"_

_He lowered his head into his hands covering his face trying to hide the tears that ran down his cheeks. _

"_Don't leave."_

* * *

Gray work up in a cold sweat immediately sitting up in his bed breathing heavily and looking around nervously. After a moment of capturing his environment, he tried to regain normal breathing. He sat on the edge of his bed rubbing his eyes trying to snap out of it before covering his face with his hands.

"Just a dream…"

He held his position for a moment before running quickly out of his room and into the next. Stopping at the door frame, he started at the bundle cuddled in the blankets.

"Juvia."

As his heart began to beat a normal pace, he started walking inside sitting down at her bedside.

"Thank god you're still here."

Gray whispered to himself quietly.

"Gray-sama."

Juvia mumbled in her sleep always seeming to be dreaming of him.

This caused a slightly smile to appear on his face as he moved some of her hair to the side that was blocking her face. The ice mage took the opportunity to closely study her.

"Whoa, she's cute."

He spoke while running his finger lightly down her perfectly shaped nose and plump lips.

The movement woke the water mage taking a moment to rub her eyes noticing the half-naked man in front of her with a different expression on his face.

"Sorry Juvia…" his hand jerked back.

"It's okay Gray-sama. Is there something wrong?"

Juvia no longer throwing herself at Gray every moment like usual, now could actually hold a normal conversation with him.

With a sigh, Gray spoke about his nightmare of losing her and then finally losing himself stating he had nothing else to live for once she left. His voice cracked a few times in between recanting his nightmare. The pain that was just in a dream, seemed much too real for comfort. Juvia sat on the edge of her bed hanging onto every word before, just like old times, pouncing onto of him causing them both to collide onto the floor. She cuddled immediately to him rubbing her cheek against his.

–_I don't mind it now. Why do I like it?_

"Juvia is here for Gray-sama and she will be here to tell him anytime he needs her to do it. I promise."

Gray looked up at the woman whose actions towards him would make him once uncomfortable. The same woman whose presence would make him shiver. Yet now, she was all he wanted and most important, needed. Her presence was soothing and comforting yet made his heart race from glee.

"Thank you Juvia."

Softly he spoke while rising lifting both of them up.

He took her into his arms laying her gently back into her bed and tucking her in before walking away.

"Goodnight…Juvia."

The ice mage spoke while clenching his T-shirt on the rightly side trying to suppress his rapid beating heart now accompanied by a warm sensation in his stomach.

–_What is this feeling?_

* * *

Juvia rose along with the sun the following morning. Not taking much time to herself, she walked over to Gray's room sighing in relief when she'd seen him. His light snoring signaled his deep sleep. Of course, the sound he made didn't bother the blunette at all, to her, he became cuter.

"Good morning Gray-sama."

The blunette whispered at his sleeping body holding back temptation to jump into his bed, before walking away towards the kitchen.

/ Recently, Juvia had cut back on the excessive love she'd always shower Gray with. /

In her typical fashion, Juvia stepped into the kitchen as bubbly as ever. Humming a gentle tune while she began breakfast for the two of them.

/ Being alone together now for a little over a month, Juvia tried her hardest to learn how to properly cook, after many failed attempts and many fires put out, Juvia finally learned – her motivation? Gray. /

The scent of the sizzling bacon coupled with the sweetness of the maple syrup over the freshly prepared pancakes, slowly awoke Gray from his slumber. Ignoring the sound of his grumbling stomach, Gray stood quietly at the end of the hallway admiring the azure haired beauty before him for a moment taking the sight in. He walked past the table and his usual spot and stood alongside Juvia.

"G-Gray-sama?"

She questioned with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"Please take your place and Juvia will serve you."

With a smile she raised the spatula in her hand.

"No, I'll help."

He took the spatula from her hand using it to flip the remaining pancakes from the pan placing them on a nearby plate.

"Thank you Gray-sama."

Juvia squealed while wrapping her arm around his biceps getting close to him and surprisingly, he didn't jerk himself away like he always would. Walking to the table, Gray carried the prepared breakfast for the two while Juvia held onto his arm.

They sat down across the table from each other eating in silence for a few minutes before Juvia broke it.

"Gray-sama. Juvia thinks we should join another guild."

She couldn't look him in the eye anymore. The next thought she had made her depressed and she knew Gray felt the same.

"Well Fairy Tail is gone and…"

Before she could continue, she heard a sigh escape his lips bringing her attention back to the raven haired man before her. He put his fork down before he stared past her looking out of the window concentrating on the trees swaying in the wind.

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama."

Juvia looked down ashamed that she had disturbed him.

Gray rose from his seat and walked next to her crouching down at her side, taking her hands in his.

"Gray-sama?"

The sudden action and affection made a blush brush on her cheeks feeling his hands caressing hers. Flustered, Juvia tried to jerk her hand back but he held on making eye contact.

"I agree Juvia, but I want to stay here alone with you for a while longer."

-_Those words, those words were the ones she longed for. _

Juvia leaned down laying her forehead on his.

"We'll stay here for as long as we need to."

The blunette spoke reassuring him.

His heart raced while looking up into her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes beat even the most awe inspiring ocean.

She was all he had and all he needed.

"Together. We'll stay here together."

Rising from his position he looked away tucking his hands into his pockets trying to ignore the gleam in her eyes while she held her hands covering her mouth trying to hold her excitement in.

"Let go Juvia. We've got training."

She nodded running after Gray.

* * *

As night fell, Gray walked back into his room noticing a pair of clothes laid out on his bed.

"Juvia."

She knew too well he lost multiple layers of clothing throughout the day and as much as the water mage welcomed the view, she wanted him foremost healthy and covered with winter approaching. Pulling the articles of clothing over his body, the raven haired man proceed to the room next door and stood at the door frame.

"Goodnight Juvia...wow."

The words slowly slipped out while laying his eyes on the angelic figure before him. Her back was towards him while she pulled her pajama top down giving him a just a quick peak of her pale skin before she turned around.

"G-Gray-sama?!" a blush crept on her cheeks while she turned around noticing the man she'd be lusting over staring at her.

-_My god, she's beautiful._

Gray admired her for another moment before snapping back to reality scratching the back of his neck trying to not make the moment any more awkward. Yet he couldn't remove his eyes away from her. The cute expression she had along with her rosy cheeks. The few times he made her flustered were the best in his mind, yet he'd never say it out loud.

"O-oh no it's nothing."

He coughed trying not bring attention to his sudden staring. He spoke after frantically trying to get his words together while she looked upon him confused.

Juiva walked up to him while he tried to look away. She took his hand in hers for a moment.

"Goodnight Gray-sama."

Holding back all temptation to get closer to him. Before she could, she let his hand go and they went to their separate rooms for the night.

* * *

In the current night; Gray tossed and turned in his bed sweating profusely. The nightmares crept back haunting him once more. The same ones where Juvia would disappear were the ones that felt like a stab to the heart. Sitting quickly up and gasping would take the air out of his lungs to where he would have to take a moment to regain normal breathing. Frantically, he laid his hand along the wall next to his bed reassuring himself he was still where he wanted to be.

"Another dream. Fuck." He shook his head.

Just as Gray forced himself back to bed, Juvia stepped in to make sure he was okay. He felt her presence as he fell asleep, how comforting it was to have her there.

Each night for a week, the nightmares reappeared without fail. Juvia's constant reassuring in the morning just wasn't enough. The hopelessness that Gray felt broke his heart each time he'd fall into his sleeping state. Sleep was a pain and frankly, the ice mage tried his hardest to fight his drooping eyes once night called. Each attempt failed and once again, he was thrown into the same situation.

* * *

Each night, Juvia lost sleep sitting outside of Gray's door listening to his tossing and turning in bed, the ruffling of his sheets were enough to wake anyone up. She tried her best to keep a distance but once she'd hear his agonizing screams for her, she'd come rushing in.

"Juvia! Juvia!"

He screamed in his sleep.

The water mage wasted no more time and ran in bending down at his bedside to scoop his head up bring him close to her chest.

"Gray-sama!"

Trying her hardest not to scream but letting her voice resonate til he would wake.

Once more he had woke up in Juvia's embrace more relieved than ever to have her close. The tight embrace he would hold her in was evident he needed to have her there.

The dark heavy circles under the raven haired man's eyes were prominent even in the dark.

"I-I don't want to sleep anymore."

This brought the blunette great fear, the pain he felt in his dreams was now inside her in reality. Yet she couldn't force him, only comfort him. Juvia stroked his hair knowing to hold back her love at the moment while she heard the pain in his voice.

"Juvia will never leave you, Juvia promises."

"I know just…"

Gray sat up before scooting slightly to the side and scratching the back of his neck trying not to make eye contact.

"Can you, sleep with me tonight?"

Time seemed to slow down for Juvia as she heard each word and repeated them back to the man who spoke them.

"Sleep. With. You. So bold!"

The blunette covered her mouth with her hands while blushing.

She wasted no more time before jumping into bed with him trying to cuddle up. He immediately gave her the cold shoulder turning his back to her. The rejection hurt Juvia once more but she was happy just sleeping next to him.

-_The nightmares didn't come back. Thank you, Juvia._

* * *

The next night, the process continued and eventually invited Juvia back into his bed. Yet this night, he let her fall asleep first and turned back around to admire her. In the moonlight, her face glowed brighter. The sweetness in her soft breaths while he watched her chest rise up and down made him feel a way he'd never felt and that way he never thought he would towards this woman. Slowly throughout the night, he began to show slight affection. The hair he pushed out of her face turned into an arm around her neck. Bringing his body closer to hers warmed his usual cold body.

After carefully studying her, the ice mage fell in love with her lips. The way they parted slightly every so often taking in a breath and the way she mumbled his name.

Gray started at her lips for what felt like an eternity. He was lost in how plump they were, how soft they looked, and the perfect natural shade of pink they were. The thoughts that ran though his mind slightly began to scare him.

-_why? _

_-I want her more than anything._

_-My Juvia._

Leaning in closer, he was about to steal a kiss. The thought of their lips meeting made the cold ice mage hot evident from his blushing cheeks. The moment couldn't have been better for him. He'd get his kiss without Juvia knowing. She'd cling to him like never before.

While getting closer to their lips, he could smell the sweetness of her strawberry chap stick. A more enticing scent brought his lips dangerously closer to hers. Committed to the idea, he leaned in wanting just to steal one kiss. One kiss and the feelings would be gone.

A thump in his heart and a lump in his throat stopped him.

-_How selfish of me._

Carefully moving his arm back to his side he turned back around staring at the curtains until the sun slowly rose sneaking though into the room. He sighed. Another sleepless night.

* * *

Night snuck in quickly that day. Fortunately Gray was starting to love the darkness that came around 10 pm. He welcomed the time and even counted down knowing Juvia would be back in his bed. The ice mage couldn't beg her to come though, his constant past rejection made him feel guilty that now he had a sudden desire for her.

-_She'll come rushing in in due time. _

Unfortunately, Gray's nightmares were beginning to become normal. Yet they were still as painful as ever, even more so this time.

"_Juvia!"_

_Gray kept crying out her name trying to find the blunette through the fog._

"_Juvia!"_

_No luck. –of course she left. _

"_I'm done. Juvia…"_

_With nothing else to live for, Gray thought of the ultimate silencer. While forming a blade of ice, he saw a blue light in the distance. His heart began to beat quickly expecting Juvia to run towards him. Oh yes did she run towards an ice mage. It was Lyon, not Gray though. _

"_Juvia loves Lyon-sama." _

_She walked away hand in hand with the silver haired ice mage leaving the raven haired one alone. _

_Before falling, he whispered. _

"_I love you."_

Gasping for air, Gray woke from his worst nightmare to date.

"Juvia!"

He couldn't help but scream out.

In her usual fashion, Juvia ran in suddenly hearing his cries turning his attention to her.

"Gray-sama! Juvia heard you –"

Gray suddenly appeared in front of her in a tight embrace catching her off guard causing her to forget her words. His height made him tower over her holding her into his chest while he breathed in her scent bringing him back to reality pushing that nightmare to the back of his mind.

His scent she took in while she gripped his shirt flustered at the embrace.

"Sorry to wake you Juvia."

_-Not really. I just needed you to come. I need you here._

He took a step back to catch a view of the blunette as Juvia fidgeted with her fingers.

"W-would you like Juvia to get into bed with you once more?"

The words she surprisingly struggled to get out.

-_Her voice, sweeter than honey. _

"No."

With a shocked expression, Juvia was about to question why but before she could, he continued speaking.

"Let's go to your bed."

Gray took Juvia's hand as she looked upon him not saying a word but looking as if she was going to faint after listening to him.

They walked hand in hand to her bedroom which was next door. He slipped into her bed giving her the cold shoulder once more even in her bed. A smile formed on her face watching him be his usual self before lying in bed with him.

A few minutes passed before Juvia's eyes began to close on their own.

"Goodnight Gray-sama."

In a swift motion, Gray turned around laying his hand under her chin lifting Juvia's face up to his.

"Call me Gray."

Juvia immediately woke up when forced to look up at him turning a brighter shade of red rivaling Erza's hair.

"G-Gray-sam—" She began to say.

Gray placed his finger upon her lips stopping her from finishing.

"Gray."

He moved his finger away from her lips and planted a surprise kiss on her.

Juvia gasped finally feeling the warmth and softness of his lips. They were better than anything she could have imagined.

"W-What was that?"

Juvia sheepishly asked while pressing her fingertips on her lips feeling them tingle from the kiss.

Instead of answering her right away, he laid another quick kiss upon her lips.

The ice mage moved his head back slightly away from her giving her some room while he scratched the back of his head making eye contact with her.

"Well you know what it was. A kiss."

And with that, he turned back around with his back towards her.

Gray closed his eyes pretending to sleep once Juvia squealed when it registered to her what happened. Immediately, she pressed herself on his back draping her arm over his chest snuggling up to him. He smiled taking her hand and kissing it while he embraced her clingy love.

-_She was his. No matter what. He tried his hardest not to give her just cold love, slowly he'd melt it with her warmth. _

"Kiss Juvia once more, don't tease me Gray!"

* * *

**This might seem a bit OOC but hear me out.**

**-1. Gray willing lived with Juvia for 6 months. my thought is he could have left during this time to re-group with anyone else but he chose to live in a small house and basically abandoned village with Juvia. (though, how rude that he just left her.)**

**-2. I don't think Juvia would be so clingy because she still feels guilty that she thinks she killed Gray's father. So she probably tries to tone it down yet she still has those feelings.**

**3\. I think Gray's form of love would be cold. (haha, pun intended) He'd be pretty apathetic and hard for him to show it only a few displays either to himself or to Juvia but Juvia loves him either way!**

**;; yes i know their small home was only pictured to have basically one room = one bed. but i made it to my specification. **


End file.
